Kiss in the Rain
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: Malik sits on a bench thinking about how Yugi could possibly forgive her after all she had done. Yugi sits next to her wondering if his blush could get any deeper.  Liberashipping  Fem!Malik


_**A/N: valentines- L stands for Liberashipping! :P anywho don't own yugioh and sorry that it's short. And yes genderbend, because we all know I must. It's who I am. Plus I love putting yugi with a fem Malik! I find it strangely attractive…well I'm off to think of more fandoms to destroy with genderbend!**_

_**~Kiss in the Rain~**_

Malik sighed as she followed Yugi and his friends around. Even though they had invited her to hang around with them she couldn't help but feel like the only reason she was there was because of Yugi. Yugi had been very nice to her and she was very thankful for it but she was beginning to wonder if he would really care if she had an 'unexpected' illness and had to go home.

She took a moment to look between all the friends and then back at Yugi as they continued to walk and talk. Well they were talking; Malik was just watching them as she walked around with them. Yugi seemed to be the only one who would look back and make sure she was still alright, the others just continued to walk not paying their follower any attention. She couldn't really blame them though. She herself hadn't forgiven herself for the many sins she committed against the group of friends.

Malik stopped once the friends had passed a corner and she sat down on the sidewalk bench and sighed once again as she lifted her head up to look into the sky. She hoped Yugi would just keep walking and not stop to notice she was gone. The rest of the group most certainly wouldn't care.

Malik continued to stare up at the sky as thick rainclouds continued to gather around the once blue sky. She wondered if possibly she could spend the next few hours on this bench. She really didn't want to go home to answer to Isis for not being out with Yugi-tachi and she most definitely had nowhere else to go unless she ran to catch up to said group. She wasn't going to go to Bakura's house anytime soon. She'd sooner kill herself, even if it was Ryou. She didn't really know anyone else at Domino except those few.

Malik let a small smile lace her lips as it began to rain and the cold droplets hit her face in a steady rhythm. She didn't mind staying here for a while.

So caught up in her thoughts Malik didn't even notice when a small figure walked toward her and sat down next to her.

Yugi sighed as he sat down next to the unmoving girl. He felt terrible that he had almost left her alone when he had invited to hang out with the group. Joey and Tristan had told him to forget about her once he had noticed that she was no longer with them, but he couldn't do that. He had forgiven Malik and didn't want to treat her coldly just because he had the 'right' to. It also helped that he had a crush on said girl.

Yugi felt a blush creep up to his cheeks at that. He shouldn't really feel that way about someone who had just last month been such a strong enemy, but he couldn't help but feel that bubbly feeling every time he was around Malik. Trying to stop himself from staring at her, Yugi cleared his throat trying to get her to notice him so that they could go inside somewhere to get out of the rain. Nothing.

Malik at first had been completely fine with ditching the group but after a few moments of sitting there and thinking about the cute way Yugi had begged her to come with them, she began to feel guilty. She didn't really care for Joey, Tea, or Tristan but Yugi had been kind enough to forgive her for everything and showed her such kindness that she hadn't seen in such a long time that…she couldn't help but feel guilt deep in her gut.

Yugi was being so nice to her and trying to make her comfortable and what was she doing? Ditching him the first chance she got. She was a terrible person.

The only thing that brought her back to reality was the feel of warm fingers brushing against her hand.

Malik snapped her head down to see a small, pale hand gently touching her own. In a confused expression she looked up to the owner of the hand to see Yugi smiling at her.

A new blush stained Yugi's face as those lavender eyes locked onto his amethyst ones. He should have thought of something to say before he approached her instead of looking like an idiot to her, he scolded himself as he began to stutter.

"I-I n-noticed you weren't with us so I came back to check on you" Yugi finally got out at he turned his embarrassed face down toward the wet pavement.

Malik felt a genuine smile cross her face as she reached her hand out and grasped Yugi's chin to bring his face back towards her. She waited until he was finally looking at her and tried to get out the words she would never say to anyone else.

"T-thank you so much Yugi. I appreciate you being so kind to me even though you don't have to be" She felt her smile grow bigger as Yugi's face seemed to grow brighter when his own smile appeared on his face.

"No problem Malik-chan" Yugi said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss onto Malik's lips.

_**~hmm…I think its ok? It could be better but I like it enough. Thanks to all who read! Reviews please? ~**_


End file.
